Driver Ed and Talk Show
by XSTREET GUILD
Summary: Just another random story, hope you enjoy


**Highstreet5 Random Story Highstreet5 Random Story**

**Driver Ed**

At the school ground, Kirito was waiting for the student who is taking his driver test, than he saw him coming as they greet each other and went inside the car.

"Alright what the first thing you do before starting the car?" said Kirito

"Floor it?" said the student

"No don't floor it, don't floor it.."

"Floor it!" as the student start the car in a fast speed

"No don't..oh god don't ahhh!! GOD NO!!"

"But you just said?"

"I said SLOW DOWN oh god no!" Soon they were heading to a turn. "Turn the Right!"

"Like this turn?" but the student was still speeding up

"Ahhhh! Slow down you, slow down!! Stop already plz stop the freaking car!"

"Slow down?"

Soon they were heading towards the bridge in the park." Don't go there!" But it did and now they were heading to the school building. "Stop already oh god I say stop already, don't you dare go up the stairs!" But it did

At the other side, Black and Ashe were in the hallway as they were talking about something.

"My love I have something to ask you," as Black went to his knee and look at her. "Will you marry me Ashe?"

"Yes, yes I will Black"

Soon he get up and was happy. "Yes she says yes, nothing could go wrong"

But soon the cars run over him. "Watch out! Oh what you just do, you just kill that person for freaking sake!"

At another side, three students were talking about the late TV show they watch yesterday.

"Hey guys, did you catch that documentary about car injuries last night?" said Azure

"Yeah I thought that show was awesome," said Nicky

"Totally," said Jayzzz

But soon the car an over them again and the three of them were dead, soon the janitor came by and saw the mess. "Oh god looks at all the mess I have to clean up."

Soon they got out from the school building but they were heading back to the starting point but still the driver is driving was fast

"For the love of god stop! Oh god would you just shit..oh I just shit myself god, please stop the freaking car!" said Kirito but soon the driver stop at the starting point

"So did I get my license?" said the student

"Fuck you, you don't get your license, get me out of this fucking car!"

"Oh, I'll show you!" soon the student continues driving the car again

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"You better give me my license"

Soon they didn't notice they were heading to the pool," Watch out for the pool!" But it was too late and the car fell in the pool

_When doing driving test, please do it right, no one was hurt in this story_

**Kirito Good Idea Bad Idea**

"Welcome to the talk show "Good Idea Bad Idea", I'm your host Kirito and my lovely assistant lgenue. What our first guest?" said Kirito

"Our first guest is from Ashe from Final Fantasy XII, please give her a warm welcome," said lngenue as they clap their hand as she came in the stage and sat on the chair

"So Ashe I heard you are making a novel right, what is it about?" said Kirito

"Yes is suppose to be a love story, it going to be out late summer," said Ashe

"Does it has me?" said Kirito

"What? Err sorry but it doesn't have you and what does it got to do with this?"

"Viewer out there, in this show called good idea bad idea, they're a different rule. The good idea is she is writing a love novel. The bad idea is she doesn't have me in it. And I say this, REJECT!!" as Kirito press the button and send Ashe flying off from the window. "Alright bring in the next guest"

"Our next guest is Jayzzz, let give him a warm welcome," said lngenue as he came in to the stage and sat on the chair

"So Jayzzz, what are you doing now?" said Kirito

"Yo I'm doing like a choreography on the new movie Step Up 2, dig it man," said Jayzzz

"Yeah so what did you do?"

"I do popping, hip hop and break dancing, wanna see some moves yo?"

"Sure give it up for him,"

Soon Jayzzz began to dance on stage as he was doing the hip hop. The crowd were amaze by his dance as they enjoy it, except Jayzzz taking all the glory and it not Kirito. "REJECT!!" as he press the button and send his flying out of the window. "Good idea is that he doing choreography for the new movie, bad idea is he can't dance anymore."

Soon he hear the bell ring. "Look like we run out of time folks, thanks for watching my show, hit it DJ."

Soon the music DJ start the song as he get up from the desk and dance with lngenue

_No one is hurt in this story_


End file.
